


Becalamity Halloween.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Becalamity one shots. [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: Halloween might be the night where the ghost and goblins come out to play. But what happens when on the night of Halloween Beca finally gets the woman she's been wanting to be with. Will she finally get her chance or will someone prevent her from getting her once more.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Patrick Drake/Robin Scorpio, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Becalamity one shots. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Becalamity Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Becalamity on shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at the Halloween store in Gotham. Beca and Chloe are walking around the store looking for a costume's for Chloe and Chicago's two kids as their looking Beca's 

trying to find what they want but can't find it anywhere.)

Beca: What is it they want to be for Halloween again?  
Chloe: Well Jake wants to be Batman.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: And i'm almost afraid to find out who Lucy wants to be for Halloween.  
Chloe: Batwoman.

(Beca starts laughing at her face. Then calms down.)

Chloe: Oh shut up. Chicago was just as surprised when he found out.  
Beca: Oh i bet he was.  
Chloe: They have their heroes and as much as they love Chicago. And that is a lot.  
Beca: I know their big fans of the Bat's even if one ran off and the other one is well.  
Chloe: Kate Kane!  
Beca: Yeah. What you think of that anyway?

(Chloe looks at her and laughs.)

Chloe: She's hot so.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Chloe: Okay what's up?

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I just feel bad for Mark is all.

(Chloe looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Chloe: She made her choice.  
Beca: I realize that. Doesn't mean any of us have to like it any.  
Chloe: Yeah i know that. But still.  
Beca: But him of all people i mean come on. I thought Veracity had better taste.  
Chloe: Yeah i know that.

(Then Beca finds a Batwoman costume and shows it to Chloe who looks at it.)

Chloe: Oh wow. This is so cool. Lucy's going to love it.  
Beca: Yeah she will. I know Kate would be impressed.  
Chloe: I know right.  
Beca: And it looks to be her size.  
Chloe: Yes it does.  
Lucy: Mommy.

(She turns and looks at her then walks over to her.)

Chloe: Hey.  
Beca: What you guys doing here?  
Chicago: Lucy and Jake couldn't wait to see their costume's so they wouldn't let up until i brought them here.  
Chloe: Well i'm glad you guys are here because Beca found a Batwoman costume for you.  
Lucy: Yay.

(Beca walks over to her and hands it to her.)

Lucy: Yes. I love it thank you Aunt Beca.  
Beca: Well you're welcome.  
Jake: Nothing for Batman.  
Mark: You mean this thing?

(He turns and sees Mark behind him holding a Batman costume in his hand.)

Jake: Yes.

(He walks over to him and Mark hands it to him.)

Jake: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He looks at Chloe.)

Chloe: You realize you two just made their year.  
Mark: I sure hope so. Anyway.

(Beca looks over at the woman next to Mark and can't help but notice how good looking she is.)

Beca: Who she?

(Mark looks at her woman next to him.)

Mark: This is Robin Drake.

(She waves at them.)

Beca: Oh wow.  
Mark: She's Patrick Drake's wife.

(Beca eyes her up and down getting Mark to laugh at her.)

Beca: Your husband is a lucky man.  
Robin: I like to think so.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Chloe: What you two doing here anyway?  
Robin: Oh Patrick is at work and Mark offered to bring me and Emma here for her own Halloween costume.  
Chloe: Who does she want to be for Halloween?  
Mark: A doctor like her parents.

(They start laughing than clam down.)

Robin: Okay so it's not everyday we find out she wants to be one of us for Halloween.  
Mark: Hey you don't know what a parent goes through when they find out that their child wants to be them for Halloween. Or well in Chicago and Chloe's case their kids 

want to be the bat's for Halloween.

Robin: Yeah.

(Then they hear something behind then see Lucy fighting another child for the Batwoman costume and he walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey hey. Come on stop it back up.

(They do as their told as Mark looks around for the little girls mother.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Lucy: She started grabbing for the costume.  
Mark: Why?  
Lucy: She kept saying she wanted it. And when i wouldn't give it to her she tried to fight me.

(Mark looks over at her and knows who it is.)

Mark: Avery!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Come here honey.

(She walks up to him as he kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: Why can't you go after another costume?  
Avery: I want that one.  
Mark: I know you do. But Lucy has it now. I mean i'm sure there are other Batwoman costume's here.  
Avery: No there's not. I looked.

(Mark looks around and spots another costume.)

Mark: Well i'm sure there's another super hero you could pick.  
Avery: Yeah.  
Mark: Who?  
Avery: Supergirl!

(He stands up then picks her up to walk over to the Supergirl costume and grabs it up for her. Once he has it he hands it to her and she smiles at him.)

Avery: Oh boy. I gotta go show Morgan.  
Mark: Okay.

(He puts her down and she runs off towards Morgan and Kiki seeing them he waves at them and they laugh at him. As she shows them the costume Veracity walks up to him 

and taps his shoulder getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey. Ava and Sonny's daughter giving Lucy trouble?  
Mark: Kind of. Lucy wants to be Batwoman and so did Avery until i found the Supergirl costume so.

(He brings one up and shows her making her laugh at him.)

Veracity: It's a little small for you don't you think?  
Mark: Oh no. I was gonna get this for Mia.  
Veracity: Big or small?  
Mark: Toddler. And then i'll get the Flash costume for William.

(She laughs at him and then calms down.)

Veracity: You're mean.  
Mark: I'm me and i'm friends with your sister so.  
Veracity: Yeah Kate would do this just annoy Oliver.  
Mark: She would actually.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: And well i'm sure. I could find someone who wants to be an Evermoist member for Halloween.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And i know just the member.  
Veracity: I'm afraid to ask but i'm gonna ask anyway.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Which one?  
Mark: You.  
Veracity: Why me?  
Mark: Let's just say i like what i see.

(She looks down and smacks him making him laugh as he grabs her in and smiles at her. Then they pull away from each other as Austin walks over to them and Looks off.)

Veracity: He's looking for Halloween make-up.  
Mark: Oh.   
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I'm are right.  
Veracity: No you're not.  
Mark: I'm not but than again. I have no choice but accept this shame of a marriage of your guys.

(He walks off as she stands there and looks off annoyed. Over by Robin she's with Emma helping her pick out a costume as he gets to them he jokes around with them as 

Patrick walks into the store.)

Mark: Hey.  
Patrick: Hey. Thanks for doing this.  
Mark: Anytime. I gotta get back to work.   
Patrick: Okay.  
Mark: Good luck Emma.  
Emma: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.

(Then he turns and walks off to go back to work as he's walking out of the store he sees someone walking towards him but walks off towards his truck as he's walking 

towards it Austin walks up to him.)

Austin: I thought i told you to stay away from my wife.  
Mark: We were just talking. If you can't understand that she is still my friend. Then you really are the world's biggiest tool.

(He goes to walk over to him but someone steps into his line of view.)

Sonny: Stores that way.

(Austin looks at him he goes to say something but someone grabs him and pulls him towards the door.)

Reagan: Go inside and stay there.  
Austin: Just tell your friend to stay the hell away from my wife.  
Reagan: Austin we all know that Veracity never should of said i do. And you know it.

(He looks at her and then walks off inside of the store as he walks in the door closes behind him.)

Sonny: He never gives up.  
Mark: No he doesn't and he's got the woman he loves back in his bed.  
Sonny: But the woman doesn't love him.  
Mark: She married him Sonny.  
Sonny: Doesn't mean she loves him. He had to of said something in order to get her to marry him.  
Mark: And knowing that prick. I wouldn't of put it past him to threaten someone in the band.  
Reagan: If not someone in the band.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: That's just great.  
Sonny: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. Oh and by the way.  
Sonny: What?  
Mark: Avery's gonna be Supergirl for Halloween.  
Sonny: Oh no way.  
Mark: Yeah. She was fighting Lucy for the Batwoman costume but.  
Sonny: Hey at least you kept them from tearing it.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i'm sure Reagan could of sowed it up.

(She looks at him as he laughs at her face.)

Reagan: I mix drinks for a living and you're giving me hell?  
Mark: Well you are dating Santino's enforcer.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Reagan: I am. And she's hot so.  
Mark: So's Kate.  
Reagan: True.   
Mark: Calamity!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: And with that i'm going back to work before she sicks her girlfriend on me.

(He walks over to his truck as Sonny walks inside of the store laughing.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.  
Mark: You need a ride somewhere?  
Reagan: No i'm okay. Why you ask?  
Mark: I feel like kicking some ass.  
Reagan: I'm sure Kate would help you out with that.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Reagan: You wanna spar with the both of us don't you?  
Mark: I do.

(She nods her head at him as she gets into the truck along with Mark. As they get in they close their doors and he starts it up then takes off towards Kane Tower. As 

they pull off Calamity walks up to the store as she gets there she walks in and looks around it as of knowing she's there Veracity walked over to her.)

Veracity: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey. You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(She looks at her and knows that tone of voice.)

Calamity: What he do now?  
Veracity: He saw me with Mark and tried to make a big deal out of it.  
Calamity: Lovely.   
Veracity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Why you here anyway?  
Veracity: He needed to get Halloween make up.  
Calamity: Seriously?  
Veracity: Yeah. Honestly i think he over heard Mark's conversation with Patrick Drake and thought hey let's go and try and pick a fight with Mark.  
Calamity: Did he?  
Veracity: He tried. But both Sonny and Reagan showed up.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her as she looks over and sees Beca there with Chloe. Veracity seeing where her eyes are laughs at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Veracity: You've still got it bad for her.  
Calamity: I do not.  
Veracity: Yes you do.  
Calamity: I don't.  
Veracity: Cal i haven't seen you like this with anyone else. And i sure hell haven't seen you like this since Marley.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Yeah okay. I can't help it.   
Veracity: When the hell are you going to tell her?  
Calamity: Try when your husband stops sticking his noise into something that's none of his business.  
Veracity: Okay i get it Austin is sticking his noise into your personal life and i know how annoying that is.  
Calamity: Then try telling him to back off.   
Veracity: You honestly don't think i haven't tried.  
Calamity: I'm sure you have. But he's.  
Veracity: I get it you three hate him. But come on.  
Calamity: When you're finally ready to see what prick that man is come find me.

(She turns and walks off as she walks off she goes to walk over to Beca and Chloe but Austin stops her and turns to him.)

Calamity: What you just say?  
Austin: I said to tell your friend to stay away from my wife.  
Calamity: As i'm sure his friends said. She never should of said i do at that wedding. And the longer you try to convince people she loves you. We can all tell that 

she doesn't.

(He walks up to her Chicago goes to step between them but Calamity stops him.)

Calamity: It's fine. He's to much of a pussy to hit me.

(Austin looks at her.)

Austin: Mitchell could do better than wish she could be with you.  
Calamity: You know it's funny how you bring that up.  
Austin: Why's that?  
Calamity: My bass player could do better than having a rapist for her husband.

(Austin looks at her annoyed as he looks at Chicago and Chloe.)

Austin: I never.  
Calamity: I saw the bruises Austin. Just because you've made Veracity blind to the type of man you are doesn't mean me Serenity or Charity are as blind.

(He looks at her and then looks at Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing as he looks back at Calamity he goes to punch her but Morgan acts quickly and shoves him 

aside.)

Morgan: Veracity get your tool of a husband and get out.  
Veracity: Yeah. Austin!  
Austin: I'm not done.  
Veracity: Austin now. Or the first person i call is my father.

(He looks at her and walks over to her. As they walk out of the store Calamity looks at Morgan.)

Morgan: Sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine. I was close to punching him myself.  
Kiki: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.

(She looks at Beca then turns and walks off as she walks off Beca looks around not sure of what to say or do. Over at Kane Tower down in the Batcave Mark's there with 

Reagan beating on the punching bag as Ares and Kate walk up to them. As he continues to beat on it Kate walks up to the bag and holds it so that Mark doesn't smack 

someone in the face with it. As he continues he sees Kate and stops then backs away from it.)

Kate: Let me guess Austin?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What the hell did he do now?  
Mark: He made his presents known.  
Reagan: He tried to pick a fight with him.

(Ares looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Ares: Anyone else around?  
Reagan: Sonny Corinthos.

(Ares nods her head at her.)

Ares: Lovely.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. I wanted to deck him. But other than that i'm just fine.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed with her sister for marrying Austin in the first place.)

Kate: You know my dad and Sophie are looking into the bastard.  
Mark: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. He doesn't even like the fact that he railroaded her into marrying him.  
Mark: Now that sounds familiar.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Morgan. In order to keep Kiki and Michael away from each other he let them both believe that they were related.  
Kate: Whose idea was that?  
Mark: Kiki's mother's.  
Ares: But of course.  
Mark: Yeah. Let's just say neither one of them were to happy when they found out that he had known before they had gotten married that they weren't.  
Kate: Why'd he lie?  
Mark: He didn't want to lose Kiki and to be honest at the time i felt really bad for him.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: I had just lost your sister to that tool you call a brother in law.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: I mean you wouldn't of known any of this due to you well.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: How are things between you and Sophie anyway?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Their getting there.  
Mark: Uh-oh?  
Kate: With my dad still being on the war path with Batwoman.  
Mark: Kate he'll come around.  
Kate: I'm sure he will. But the question remains. When?  
Mark: I don't know. But than again. If he knew that you're Batwoman he might change his mind faster.  
Kate: Or it would make him worry more.  
Mark: He's your dad and he loves you.  
Kate: I know that.   
Mark: But hey i got news for you.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Lucy wants to be Batwoman for Halloween.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. And her brother wants to be Batman.

(Reagan starts laughing.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah. I thought you'd get a kick out of that one.  
Reagan: Oh i'm sure. I'm so telling Ollie that.  
Oliver: Tell me what?  
Mark: Lucy and Jake wanna be Batwoman and Batman for Halloween.

(Oliver looks at him and then to sisters who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Thea: Oh my god. I so wanna see pictures of them when they have them on.  
Mark: You just might.  
Thea: Okay.  
Mark: Because Chloe's bound to post them onto Facebook page.  
Reagan: I don't doubt that.  
Mark: I'll have to get a copy and put it onto Kate's desk.

(She looks at him looking all smug.)

Oliver: You guys suck.  
Mark: What?  
Oliver: I don't see how anyone.  
Mark: Oh come on. How do we know William doesn't wanna be the Green Arrow for Halloween?  
Oliver: Because he wants to be the Flash.

(Mark and Kate start laughing at his face.)

Reagan: And Mia wants to be Supergirl.

(Mark and Kate continue to laugh at his face then calm down.)

Mark: Oh my god. I'm so telling Kara.

(He grabs out his phone and calls Kara who answers on the first ring.)

Kara: Hey what's up?  
Mark: Oliver's youngest child wants to be you for Halloween.

(Kara looks at Alex and Kelly who look at her not sure of what to say as she starts laughing.)

Kate: That's not all babe.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: William wants to be Barry for Halloween.

(They all start laughing as Oliver looks at Reagan who hides in her girlfriends side.)

Oliver: You guys suck.

(They continue to laugh at him as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and goes back to his conversation with his 

friends. Then his phone goes off and he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the name he checks the message and shows Kate who smiles at it.)

Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: I know right.  
Kate: Show Oliver.  
Mark: Okay. Hey Oliver.

(He looks at him as Mark walks up to him and shows him a picture of his nephew's costumes seeing them he smiles at them.)

Oliver: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Brody said he had asked Ryder who he wanted to be for Halloween and he said Oliver Queen.  
Oliver: Okay now i feel better.  
Mark: I thought you would.  
Oliver: Whose Liam!  
Mark: Superman.  
Oliver: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I've are ready sent the pictures to Clark and Lois so.  
Kate: See people do want to be Oliver Queen for Halloween.

(He smiles at them.)

A couple of days later.

(It's been a couple of days since Beca and Calamity saw each other again. They didn't say anything to each other but anyone who knows them can tell how they both feel 

about each other. But neither one of them want to say anything to the other and when they do want to say something Austin's always there to put a stop to it which is 

starting to piss his wife off to no end and the more he tried to but in the more she finally let's him have it and tells him to stop butting into Calamity and Beca's 

personal lives.)

Austin: I'm sorry it's just i think.  
Veracity: What?  
Austin: Beca can do better.  
Veracity: I don't honestly know what the hell your problem is with my lead singer is. But it stops Austin.  
Austin: Veracity!  
Veracity: I said it stops. I've seen how the two of them look at each other and i'm not about to let you interfere with them wanting to be together much longer.   
Austin: I just.  
Veracity: Marley's dead Austin. I get that you blame Calamity for her death. But no one told you to have that fight with her before she took off.  
Austin: I just.  
Veracity: You even had problem with Marley being with Calamity it didn't matter if she made her happy. All you care about is yourself no one else. 

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Austin: Now wait a minute.  
Veracity: It's been a minute.

(He goes to hit her only to have Jacob walk forward and pushes him to the side.)

Jacob: If you lay your hands on my daughter i will be the one who puts bullet into you. 

(Austin looks at him and knows he'll do it.)

Austin: I.  
Veracity: Get out Austin.  
Austin: Veracity!  
Veracity: I said get out.

(He turns and walks out of the room. As he walks out Mark walks in and Veracity looks over at him seeing him she smiles at him and walks over to him as she gets to him 

he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Later that night out on the streets of Gotham in some of the neighborhoods Chloe and Beca are walking with the kids so they 

can trick or treat as their out trick or treating they come up to a house and they walk up to the door as they get there Chloe has Liam walk up to the door and rings 

the doorbell. As their waiting someone to answer the door Beca looks around the area.)

Chloe: Bec's.

(she looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: It's just a nice neighborhood is all.  
Chloe: It is. 

(Then the door opens and one of the Evermoist members walks out with the bucket of candy.)

Charity: Wow look at you guys.

(All of the kids say trick or treat and smiles at them as she starts handing out candy as she's handing it out Calamity comes to the door and looks out at them.)

Calamity: Oh wow. What we got here?  
Lucy: I'm Batwoman.  
Calamity: I can see that. And let me guess you're Batman.  
Jake: Yeah.  
Calamity: I'm sure their very happy to hear you two wanted to be them for Halloween.  
Lucy: Yeah. She's Supergirl.

(Calamity looks at Avery.)

Calamity: Really cool.  
Avery: Yeah.   
Charity: What about you?  
Ryder: I'm the Green Arrow.

(Both Charity and Calamity look at each other and laugh.)

Charity: Wow.  
Ryder: Yeah. My brother's Superman.  
Charity: I can see that. Whose your favorite?  
Ryder: Batman!

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: Good answer. 

(Then she looks at the two women behind them and wave at them.)

Calamity: Hey Bellas.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Chloe: Hi.  
Lucy: You know my mommy?

(Calamity looks down at her and smiles at her as she kneels down in front of her.)

Calamity: I do.  
Lucy: Wait.

(Charity and Calamity look at each other.)

Lucy: You're Calamity.  
Calamity: That's what my bandmates call me.

(She laughs at her as Charity walks off.)

Lucy: You're the mean lady who picked at my mommies group.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she stands up and walks out of the house and closes the door. Once it's closed she kneels down in front of her again.)

Calamity: Who said i was mean?  
Jake: Aunt Amy.  
Calamity: Well we weren't that bad. Shut up Chloe.

(She looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Lucy: I got something to tell you.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She leans into and tells her something in her ear then she pulls away from her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Does she now?  
Lucy: Yeah.  
Calamity: Well you know what?  
Lucy: What?  
Calamity: I like her too.  
Lucy: Really?

(Calamity looks over at Beca and then back at the little girl in front of her.)

Calamity: So much.  
Lucy: Okay.

(Calamity smiles at her as she stands up and walks back towards the door.)

Calamity: It was good to see you guys.  
Chloe: You too.

(She nods her head at her as she walks back inside as she walks in she closes the door behind her as it closes she leans against it not sure of what to do. Outside 

Beca's looking at the door and then to Chloe.)

Chloe: I'll take them around the rest of the night.  
Beca: Okay.  
Chloe: Are right. Come on guys.

(They all follow after Chloe once their all gone Beca walks up to the door and knocks on it. Getting Calamity turn to and look at it then she walks over to it and 

opens it to find Beca still there seeing her there Calamity walks back out and closes the door again once it's closed without wanting to really think about it Calamity 

kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Chloe turns and looks back at them and smiles at them. Then they pull away from each other.)

Beca: Well said.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Beca: I've been wanting to do that.  
Calamity: So have i.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah. What you doing right now?  
Beca: Standing on the porch with the woman I've been wanting to be with since the USO tour three years ago.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Kind of hard not to grow to like someone as drop dead gorgeous as you.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.  
Calamity: You think i'm drop dead gorgeous?  
Beca: Yes i do.  
Calamity: Good to know.  
Beca: I like you Calamity a lot in fact.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Well you know what?  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I like you too.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Really.  
Beca: So i can do this again and not get into trouble.  
Calamity: No.

(Beca kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kissing Serenity looks out of the window and shows Charity who looks at them and laughs.)

Serenity: It's about time you two.  
Veracity: Serenity!

(She grabs her into the house and closes the window as she laughs at them.)

Charity: Really?  
Serenity: Hey if Amy was here she would of done the samething.  
Veracity: She's right.  
Charity: You're supposed to be the sense able one here Vera.  
Veracity: I'm trying. But that was funny.  
Charity: Oh my god.

(She walks off as they start laughing at her. Back outside Calamity and Beca are laughing her bandmates.)

Calamity: Ignore them.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: What you doing right now?  
Beca: Hopefully you.

(Calamity grabs her hand and they both walk into the house as they walk in she closes the door and they both walk up the stairs to her room.)

Serenity: Ah man.  
Calamity: You told me to tell her.

(Veracity and Charity start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: I hate you two.

(They continue to laugh at her as someone else knocks on the door Veracity gets up to answer it as she gets there she opens it to find Mark there.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. What you?  
Mark: Kate said you were staying here.  
Veracity: Oh. What's up?  
Mark: Look i know you just left Austin but.

(She looks at him and smiles as he walks into the house more and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Serenity walks off laughing to herself because 

two of her bestfriends are finally with the ones their in love with. Then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too. I'm going down the courthouse tomorrow to file for the divorce i never should of married him and Mark i'm so damn sorry.  
Mark: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it's not. But as long as i get to do this again i don't really care.

(Veracity smiles at him as he kisses her again then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Be lucky this is a four bedroom house.  
Mark: It Cal's?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(They both walk up the stairs to the room she's staying in. Later that night both couples are asleep after making love to each other a number of times. Over in 

Calamity's room both her and Beca are asleep as their sleeping Beca's smiling in her sleep because she finally got the woman she's been wanting the last three years 

and knowing that she finally got her on Halloween well who knew. Because Beca sure didn't think she'd be here with Calamity after three years of wanting to be with her 

but never getting her chance because of Austin and now that she has her she's not about to let that prick stop her from being with her doesn't matter how hard he 

tries. Because to Beca she finally got who she wanted and she's going to be willing to fight for her if she has to. Because as long as she has Calamity with her she 

doesn't care what Austin does later on down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because i do have one more Becalamity Halloween one shot i will try and do later on today after i type up the Kagan Halloween one shot with their kids. Stay tuned.


End file.
